1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which makes a specific function corresponding to an input license usable, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an image forming apparatus is shipped from a manufacturing plant, basic functions of the image forming apparatus, a device number for uniquely identifying the image forming apparatus, and a continuous copying speed (in units of pages per minute, i.e., PPM) are set to the image forming apparatus. Further, a user purchasing the image forming apparatus may customize the image forming apparatus by adding extension functions to the basic functions to meet the user's needs. The extension functions generally require payment, and an improper use thereof is prevented by way of a license. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-180902 discusses a method of preventing the improper use employing the license as follows. The license is managed by associating the license with the device number so that a same license cannot be used in other image forming apparatus.
If the continuous copying speed is set to the image forming apparatus at the time of factory shipment as described above, there may arise inventories with respect to a product set to a specific continuous copying speed. To solve such a problem, it is necessary to cause the user to set the continuous copying speed at the time of purchase using the license for setting the continuous copying speed, instead of setting the continuous copying speed at the time of factory shipment. However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-180902 does not discuss such a method for setting the continuous copying speed.